Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 146
| ruby japanese = | romaji = Saigo no Hitori Zōn | japanese translated = The Last Human, Z-ONE | episode number = 146 | japanese air date = February 2, 2011 | english air date = | japanese opening = Road to Tomorrow ~Going My Way!!~ | japanese ending = Future Colors | one point cards = * Foolish Decision * Magician's Adage * Metaion, the Timelord | english opening = | english ending = | featured card = Metaion, the Timelord | screenwriter = Yukinori Fukushima | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Kiyoshi Egami | animation director = Kimiharu Muto }} "The Last Human, Z-ONE" is the one-hundred-and-forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 2, 2011. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Summary Before the Duel meets-up with Team 5D's and Sherry.]] The door to the center Planetary Gear opens in front of Luna, Leo, Akiza, Jack, Crow and Sherry, so they deduce that Yusei must have stopped the third gear. Just then Yusei arrives on his Duel Runner and everyone rushes over to him to greet him. Yusei asks if everyone is okay and Leo starts to show-off his Mark of the Dragon. Jack and Luna are both impressed with how well Leo dueled with them against Aporia. Yusei congratulates Leo and turns to Sherry, who tells him that she has decided to fight alongside them. Akiza asks what happened to "the guy with the sunglasses", Vizor. Yusei hangs his head and says that that man is no longer here, he protected the Planetary Gear and his name was Bruno. The rest of Team 5D's are all surprised to hear this and ask why Bruno would do such a thing. Yusei explains that Bruno's real name was Antinomy and just like Aporia, he was sent by Z-one to change the future. Luna asks if this means Bruno was their enemy, but Yusei insists that that isn't true. He admits that Bruno was sent by Z-one, but says that the emotions Bruno displayed while fighting alongside them were real and that is why Bruno taught Yusei how to fight against him. He tells them of the new power they can use to fight Z-one, Delta Accel Synchro Summon and how Bruno gave his life in order to save Yusei. Yusei says that Bruno left the future in their hands as everyone takes a moment to mourn his death. Crow says that it was unforgivable of Z-one to use Bruno as a shield from the Planetary Gear and Jack asks Sherry is she knows where Z-one is located. The group mount their Duel Runners and head to Z-one to avenge Bruno. Z-one watches Team 5D's and says that they have finally come. .]] Team 5D's and Sherry drive up a long spiral stairway, filled with gears. Leo and Luna wonder what this place is and how long it goes on for. Crow spots an Old Ener-D device, which leads them to deduce that the support gear is running on Old Ener-D. Yusei bows his head and thinks his fate isn't over yet. The group finally reach the top of the staircase, which takes them to a scrapyard. They hear Z-one's voice welcoming them, so Yusei leads the others in the direction of the voice. They pass a number of Duel Monsters tablets on the way and finally arrive at a heap of scrap, with Z-one perched on top. Everyone dismounts their Duel Runners and rush over. Leo is surprised to see that a part of Z-one resembles Yusei Go. .]] Z-one says that he has witnessed all of their Duels and as one would expect from Team 5D's, they have all fought admirably. He address Sherry's decision to join them, but before he can comment, Sherry objects and says that the past cannot be changed and she is only going to live for the future. Jack adds that for that future to come, Z-one needs to disappear. Crow refuses to let Z-one destroy New Domino City and Yusei says that he has made a promise to Bruno to save the future. Z-one says that he means Antinomy and asks what exactly they are capable of. Z-one explains that the Synchro Summons they created led the world to destruction in the first place. Z-one explains that had Synchro Summoning not existed in the first place, the Ener-D, that Yusei's father created would not have gone berserk and humanity would not have met their downfall. Ener-D and Synchro Summoning carry nothing but a future of destruction and despair with them, Z-one says, so in order to change this future, Z-one says that he orchestrated Zero Reverse in order to eliminate Ener-D. He then sent Paradox as a trial to eliminate the root source of Duel Monsters. Yusei remembers his encounter with Paradox, having not knowN before that he was also sent by Z-one. Presently, he created Aporia and Antinomy to see to the completion of his plan, which entails dropping the Divine Temple onto New Domino City, destroying the city and all of the Ener-D. appears.]] Yusei gets mad over Bruno having his memories erased and dying for that purpose and vows to stop the Divine Temple. Z-one then offers Yusei a chance to Duel him and explains that the support gear operating the Divine Temple is linked to him. Unless he is defeated in a duel, the gear will not stop. Yusei says that that is just what he wanted and starts to run up to Z-one. However Aporia appears and tells him to stop. Aporia is damaged from his Duel with Jack, Leo and Luna, who are all surprised to see he is still alive. He turns to Z-one and says that he shall be Z-one's opponent. Akiza asks why Aporia is fighting Z-one and Aporia answers that living on in the ruined future is part of his mission. Jack asks what he means by "mission" and he explains that he found an answer in his Duel with Jack, Leo and Luna; The answer to why he continued to live, despite suffering so much despair. He reflects on losing his mother, father and lover, being alone and how he continued to move forward after those events. He explains that no matter how much despair he felt, he never lost his hope. Because of this hope, he was able to make it this far and dueled all them many times until he realized this. He explains that he wants to duel Z-one, because he wants Z-one to remember the hope he once held for Yusei and his friends. Team 5D's are surprised to hear that Z-one once had hope for them. Aporia reminds Z-one that he sent him to complete the Grand Design and allow the Divine Temple to appear and in order to complete the Grand Design, he also sent Antinomy to stimulate the evolution of Team 5D's and asks why Z-one had to erase Antinomy's memories. He believes that that only hindered the plan and Z-one also helped them in stopping the Ark Cradle. He asks if that evolution is what he was hoping for from the start. Aporia believes that there is a good chance that Team 5D's can stop the evolution that destroyed mankind and because of that Z-one sent Antinomy to Yusei and his friends, leaving them the little remaining possibility that humanity had left and the last piece of hope. If that is true, he asks why Z-one tried to stop the evolution and try to kill them after leaving the future with them. Z-one replies that this hope that Aporia speaks of those not exist in the present. Aporia argues that Z-one once had a great deal of hope and he wants him to remember it. Aporia stumbles back, as he still suffers damage from his last Duel, but he manages to whip out his Duel Disk and challenges Z-one to a Duel. Leo worries that Aporia's current condition could be a problem. However having witnessed Leo's hope, Aporia explains that he came to understand that bond that Team 5D's share is the same hope he had been searching for and because he has that hope, he shall fight. Leo objects, but Jack says to let him do it, as this is Aporia's way of deciding what is right and wrong. Z-one asks why Aporia insists on fighting him, but seeing no choice, he says that he shall begin by burying Aporia and agrees to Duel. A device shoots up from inside the scrap heap, causing Team 5D's and Sherry to be thrown back. The device then separates into three components. Two of them float next to Z-one as arms and the third floats just in front of him. The Duel Monsters tablets in the scrapyard then fly towards the third device. The stone shatters from around them, making them large, but otherwise regular cards. The cards stack up in the device, ready for Z-one to use as his Deck. Aporia tells Team 5D's to watch closely and see Z-one's strength. 5Dx146 Z-one's accessories appear.jpg | The device emerges from the scrap. 5Dx146 Z-one's accessories.jpg | The device splits into three components. 5Dx146 Z-one accessorized.jpg | The components join with Z-one. The Duel Aporia goes first. He Normal Summons "Grand Core" and then destroys it with "Chaos Bloom". Since "Grand Core" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect Special Summons "Meklord Emperor Granel", "Granel Top", "Granel Attack", "Granel Guard" and "Granel Carrier" from his Deck. The five components then combine into "Meklord Emperor Granel". Its ATK becomes equal to his Life Points, making it 4000. Leo, Luna and Crow are surprised to see "Meklord Emperor Granel" Summoned with 4000 ATK on Aporia's first turn. However Yusei is curious about it being used from the beginning and wonders if Z-one is really a powerful opponent. Aporia Sets one card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Seeing "Meklord Emperor Granel" Summoned, Z-one says that Aporia is fully aware of his power and asks if he honestly thinks that will be enough to defeat him. Leo is surprised to hear Z-one talking about Granel as if it was any other card and Akiza wonders what monsters Z-one is about to Summon. Z-one begins his turn and Normal Summons "Time Angel". Luna and Leo are surprised to see him using a monster with 0 ATK against "Granel". Z-one has "Time Angel" attack "Meklord Emperor Granel". Crow points out that this could result in 4000 Battle Damage, which would cause Z-one to lose instantly. "Time Angel" gets destroyed, but Z-one activates the Trap Card "Foolish Decision" from his hand. Jack is surprised to see a Trap Card being used from the hand and Sherry points out that it's also unconditional. "Foolish Decision" reduces the damage to 0 and since "Time Angel" was destroyed by battle, all monsters on the field are returned to their owners hands. "Granel" splits back into five components and returns to Aporia's hand. With "Grand Core" gone, Yusei comments that it will take Aporia five turns to reassemble it, making it effectively sealed off. Z-one activates another Trap Card from his hand, "Magician's Adage", inflicting 300 damage to Aporia for every card returned to his hand. Aporia is hit by a blast and violently thrown back as his Life Points drop to 2500. Leo runs over to help, but Aporia insists that he is fine and can still fight. Aporia walks back to his position and Z-one Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. from "Meklord Emperor Wisel" is negated.]] Aporia begins his turn. He Summons "Wise Core" and activates "Chaos Blast", sending three cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and destroying "Wise Core". Since "Wise Core" was destroyed by a card effect, he Special Summons "Meklord Emperor Wisel", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard" and "Wisel Carrier" from his Deck. The five of them combine and form "Meklord Emperor Wisel". Aporia attacks Z-one directly with "Meklord Emperor Wisel". Leo celebrates that it's going to work, but Yusei thinks otherwise. Z-one activates another Trap Card from his hand, "Empress's Staff". Since he controls no monsters, it negates the attack, ends the Battle Phase and inflicts 500 damage to Aporia. Aporia is struck by electricity and his Life Points drop to 2000. Aporia falls forward, landing flat on the ground. Z-one asks Aporia to stop and says that there is no hope for the future, only despair and Aporia should know that more than anyone. He says that going further will only result in despair and Aporia cannot defeat him. However Aporia stands up and insists that they continue. He Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. ".]] Seeing that Aporia really wants to do this, Z-one concludes that it cannot be avoided and offers to remind Aporia what true despair feels like. Z-one begins his turn and activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Nonexistence". Provided he controls no monsters, this allows him to Summon Level 10 or higher monsters without Releasing anything, but their ATK will be reduced to 0. He then proceeds to Summon "Metaion, the Timelord". Aporia declares that that is Z-one's ace monster. With only 0 ATK, Yusei wonders what kind of effect it has. ".]] Z-one attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel" with "Metaion, the Timelord". "Wisel" has more attack, but the effect of "Metaion" prevents it from being destroyed by battle and reduces the Battle Damage to 0. Since "Metaion" was involved in battle, its effect returns all monsters his opponent controls to their owners hand and inflicts 300 damage to the opponent for each card returned to them. The five "Wisel" components are returned to Aporia's hand and he is once again, violently thrown back by a blast as his Life Points drop to 500. Since "Metaion" can't be destroyed by battle, Crow says that it must be destroyed by a Spell or Trap Card, but Aporia corrects him, pointing out that "Metaion" cannot be destroyed. Z-one explains that "Metaion" is the "Lord of all lords" and cannot be destroyed by anyone. However Aporia still insists that he will not lose because he has hope. Aporia begins his turn and draws "Afterglow". As long as he has this card, he thinks that he can still fight. He believes that it is a card of hope that will bring forth a miracle. Aporia Summons "Sky Core" and Yusei wonders if he plans on Summoning "Meklord Emperor Granel". However if he does that, attacking "Metaion" will only result in it returning to his hand and him taking more damage than he has Life Points. He wonders just what Aporia is planning. Featured Duel: Z-one vs. Aporia Turn 1: Aporia (Aporia's Deck: 40 → 35) Aporia draws (Aporia's Deck: 35 → 34). He then Normal Summons "Grand Core" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Aporia then activates "Chaos Bloom" to destroy "Grand Core". The effect of "Grand Core" then activates, allowing Aporia to Special Summon "Meklord Emperor Granel" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Top" ( 1/500/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Attack" ( 1/1300/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Guard" ( 1/500/1000) in Defense Position, and "Granel Carrier" ( 1/700/700) in Attack Position (Aporia's Deck: 34 → 29). Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Granel", its ATK and DEF become equal to Aporia's Life Points ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 0 → 4000/0 → 4000). Aporia then sets a card. Turn 2: Z-one Z-one draws "Time Angel" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. "Time Angel" then attacks "Meklord Emperor Granel". "Meklord Emperor Granel" then destroys "Time Angel", but Z-one activates "Foolish Decision" from his hand to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. The effect of "Time Angel" then activates, returning "Meklord Emperor Granel" and its individual parts to Aporia's hand. Z-one then activates "Magician's Adage" from his hand to inflict 1500 damage to Aporia (300 damage for each card that was returned to Aporia's hand) (Aporia 4000 → 2500). Z-one then sets a card. Turn 3: Aporia Aporia draws (Aporia's Deck: 29 → 28). He then Normal Summons "Wise Core" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Aporia then activates "Chaos Blast" to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (Aporia's Deck: 28 → 25) and destroy "Wise Core". The effect of "Wise Core" then activates, allowing Aporia to Special Summon "Meklord Emperor Wisel" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Top" ( 1/500/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Attack" ( 1/1200/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Guard" ( 1/0/1200) in Defense Position, and "Wisel Carrier" ( 1/800/600) in Attack Position (Aporia's Deck: 25 → 20). Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel", its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of all other Wisel monsters Aporia controls ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 0 → 2500/0). "Meklord Emperor Wisel" attacks directly, but Z-one activates "Empress's Staff" from his hand to negate the attack, end the Battle Phase and inflict 500 damage to Aporia (Aporia 2500 → 2000). Aporia then sets a card. Turn 4: Z-one Z-one draws. He then activates his face-down "Nonexistence". Now Z-one can Normal Summon Level 10 or above monsters without Tributing if he controls no monsters, however the ATK of all monsters he controls will become 0. Z-one then uses the effect of "Nonexistence" to Normal Summon "Metaion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0) in Attack Position without Tributing. "Metaion" then attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel". Due to the first two effects of "Metaion, the Timelord", it is not destroyed and Z-one takes no Battle Damage. At the end of the Battle Phase, the third effect of "Metaion" activates, returning "Meklord Emperor Wisel" and its individual parts to Aporia's hand and inflicting 300 damage to Aporia for each card returned this way (Aporia 2000 → 500). Turn 5: Aporia Aporia draws "Afterglow" (Aporia's Deck: 20 → 19). He then Normal Summons "Sky Core" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. :Continues next episode... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References